talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Smelly
Hello? Hello? Yeah? How you doing? Who are you? I'm Smelly. Do I know you? Yeah. Tell me who you are...so I can catch it. I'm Smelly. Instead of you ask me question...tell me who are you, and do you know me? Yes, I know you. I don't think I know you. Yes, yes, yes. What are you doing? How long did I...did we know each other? What do I do for a living? Yeah? What do you do for a living? I'm retired. Oh, wow. That's nice. How about you? What you doing? I gotta hit the toilet pretty soon. So...you like to see me, or shall I...see you somewhere? Uh...we meet. Okay, where can I meet you? The bathroom. Does that sound good, or...? Okay, do you know my address? Do...you know what I do for a living? Yes? Okay, good. Now...do you have my address? Tell me, if you know my address, just tell me; and why don't you send a letter? You want me to send you a letter? Uh-huh. Okay. What do you want me to tell you? No...what...you called me first. So if you want to talk to me...rather than talk, why don't you mail and...write a letter, whatever you want...why we have to meet you, and then tell me, okay? Why don't I draw you a picture? Yeah. Any, anything...just write it, put it in an envelope and mail me. Do you have my address? What's your address? First, before I give you my address, you have to tell me if you're working at the company, or are you a businessman, or are you...are you...what are you doing? I'm an Indian. Engineer? Indian. India? Yep. India, India...I don't think I have any friends in India, Indian-America. Anyway, have a nice day and bye-bye. --- Hello? Hi. Hi. How are you? Oh, thank you, and you? Very good, very good. What can I do for you? I...am...an Indian. So? So...what do you think about that? Well...I don't have any special affinity to India, so...I don't know. Uh...I'm a Korean, Asian-American. Okay. I am...Smelly. What is that? It's a name? Oh, okay. What do you say to that? Yeah, okay? And what you need to, uh...what do you need to know about me, and why do you like to talk to me? I have to, ah...hit the toilet, pretty quick. You gotta hit the toilet? Are you selling me toilet paper, or what? Uh...toilet bowl. Oh, you're selling toilet bowl? I don't need that. Thank you. --- Hello? How are you? Oh, fine. How are you? Doing fine, doing fine. So...what are you doing tonight? Tonight? Tonight I'm gonna sleep. Sleeping? Yeah. Do you mind if I sleep over there? laughs No...who is this, do I know you? Yeah, yeah... Do you know me? ...yeah, yeah, yeah. You know me? How come I don't know you? You do. I do? Yeah. Why can't you tell me a little more detail? Identify yourself, so lemme see if I understand you or not. I have, uh...the...toilet paper... You have a toilet paper...? What paper...toilet paper, thing's got to do with that? laughs I have toilet paper, too! Not like this. It's soft on your nose, you blow your nose... I think you better call a hospital, before you call me. No, I'm going to come over and go to sleep. laughs Do you understand? Okay, bye-bye. Bye-bye. Do you understand me? --- Hello? How are you? Hello? Helloooo? Who are you? Hello? Speak louder! Hello? Hello? --- Hello? Hello, how are you sir? You go to hell, okay? You go to hell! Don't call me again here! Go to hell! --- ''You tell me how to wake up, and I haven't do anything, brush my teeth? You tell me right away, get out here? Don't fucking yell at me, okay? Just call the police, come over here! Just go ahead and call the FBI and...police! If you don't call the police, I will call the police of lawyers, okay? You know what? I haven't even brushed my teeth, let me tell you sir! Get the FUCK out here. Call the police right now, talk to them! '' Category:Bathroom